Link becomes the dinner
Link becomes the Dinner is a YTP video made by Paulo Ødegård, uploaded on a date that refers to an anniversary of the attacks in America in 2001, known as September 11, 2016. Plot Link Transcript :Link: Gee, The King sure is hungry! :King Harkinian: My dinner, this mercy is what all true warriors strive for. :Link: I just wonder what the King's up to. :Gwonam: Squadala! We're off! Your majesty, Ganon and his minions have seized the island of Dinner. :King Harkinian: Hmm... How could we help? :Gwonam: It is written: "Only your majesty can eat Link." :Link: Great! Grreeaat!...￼ Grrrrreeeeaaaat..... I'll grab my stuff! :Gwonam: There is no time. You, Link, are the dinner! :Link: How about a kiss? For luck. :Zelda: You've got to be kidding. :Link: Yeah! :Gwonam: Squada-wada-wada-wada-wada-wada-wadda-la! :Link: Wow, what are all those heads? :Gwonam: These are the faces of Link! You must conquer each. :Link: I guess I'd better get going. :Gwonam: Here is the map! A map of Koridai appears in Gwonam's hands. With link, and "Totally the map ->" text fades in and then out (except Link). :Gwonam: Where do you wish to go? :Morshu: Bombs, bombs, bombs? You want it? It's yours, my friend, as long as you have enough dinners. :Link: I can't wait to bomb-- :Morshu: Sorry, Link. I can't give bombs. Come back when you're a little- mmmm... - richer. :Mayor Cravendish: This is illegal, you know. :Morshu: [Mmmm's while thinking] It's yours, my friend, as long as you have enough lamp oil. :Link: Great! :Horgum: Keep this lamp oil full; it will light your way. :Link: Thanks! :Aypo: I am the reader. I am the reader. Reader: I am the-- :Link: Gee, it sure is boring around here. Reader: I am the reader. Reader: I am the reader. Link: Gee... Reader: I am the reader. Link: Boring... Reader: I am the reader. Link: Here... SILENCE! I am the reader, Ipo. If you bring me the book of Koradai, I will gladly reader, Ipo. If you bring me the book of- Look what has happened! I will gladly reader. Carpet Guy: Look! Carpet Guy: LOOK! Carpet Guy: LOOK!!! earrape LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED! shocked :Link: I guess I'd better get going. :Gwonam: At last, you have the vision to find my house! Now you will see the Sancromies that prevent Your Majesty's approach to Ganon. Go, with many blessings! A whole month gone, and still no word. That old King is no match for the Ganon! Link, go to Ganon and find my father. Great! I can't wait to bomb the King! YOU DARE BRING LIGHT TO MY LAIR? You must DIE! lightning Father! I wonder what happened to Link... Oh, he was a bore anyway. pissed Stop looking at yourself. destroyed What happened? giggles Nothing, Link We were just about to have a feast! Great! As it is written, You, Link Are the feast! laughter :Gwonam: We were just about to have a feast. :Droolik: Spicy! Know what I mean? :Zelda: I know, it's GOOD! Trivia * * * Category:YTPs Zelda CD-i Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs Category:Paulo Ødegård Category:Link YTP videos